Generally, tilling or weeding gardens is done by using a conventional garden hoe which has a shovel that faces downwardly and has a front edge on the shovel which is arranged to dig into the ground. The conventional hoe is used by chopping into the ground which then forces the soil up turning the soil which therefore pulls out weeds. This chopping action of a conventional hoe pulls up large amounts of soil and is a fairly physically demanding process.
Some examples of farming equipment which is arranged to weed soil is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,581 (Beale), U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,241 (Haukaas) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,504 (Zimmerman). These farming tools are utilised by farmers who are tilling or weeding a lot of acreage and used these tools behind a tractor. These tools are not designed to be used in small gardens, similar to one s found at an individuals home or the like. The above U.S. Patents use a rod which is located at the end of a shank or the like and wherein the rod is located parallel to the ground such that the rod is pulled horizontally against the direction of travel. The rods pull through the ground cutting weeds and tilling the soil.